12 Pains of Team Fortress 2
by Pit-Trap
Summary: 12 Pains of Christmas, TF2 style! Demoman hates hangovers, Engineer has issues with Christmas cards, and Soldier's just tryin' to rig up those damn Christmas lights!


Pit-Trap: I don't own these characters, TF2, the 12 Pains of Christmas, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

**Is finding a Christmas tree!**

**The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Rigging up the lights,"** Soldier said while messing with a box of lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree!**

**The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Hangovers,"** Demoman grumbled as he swayed back and forth.

"**Rigging up the lights," **Soldier said while messing with a box of lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree!**

**The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Sending Christmas cards,"** Engineer said as he wrote on some cards.

"**Hangovers," **Demoman grumbled as he swayed back and forth.

"**Rigging up the lights,"** Soldier said while messing with a box of lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree!**

**The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

**Five months of bills!**

"**Sending Christmas cards,"** Engineer said as he wrote on some cards.

"**Hangovers,"** Demoman grumbled as he swayed back and forth.

"**Rigging up the lights,"** Soldier said while messing with a box of lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree!**

**The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Fffming mph ennlffs," **Pyro said, nervously fretting.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!" **Engineer wailed.

"**Hangovers," **Demoman grumbled as he swayed back and forth.

"**Rigging up the lights!"** Soldier shouted, still struggling with the lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree!**

**The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**The Salvation Army,"** Spy sighed.

"**Fffming mph ennlffs,"** Pyro said, nervously fretting.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Sending Christmas cards," **Engineer said as he wrote on some cards.

"**Oh, geez!" **Demoman wailed, still swaying.

"**I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!" **Soldier yelled, tangled in some lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree!**

**The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**I WANT A HAT FER CHRISTMAS!"** Scout shouted.

"**Charities,"** Spy said and then added,

"**And what do you mean "your" in-laws?"**

**Five months of bills!**

"**Oh, making out these cards!" **Engineer sighed unhappily.

"**Honey, get me a beer, eh?"** Demoman said, looking at Medic, who only returned the look with a raised eye brow.

"**What, we have no extension cords?!"** Soldier shouted to the drunken Demoman.

**And finding a Christmas tree!**

**The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Finding parking spaces,"** Sniper sighed, driving his camper van around in circles.

"**HEY, SPY, I WANT SOME BONK!" **Scout shouted to said Spy.

"**Donations!"** Spy cried, irritated.

"**Fffming mph ennlffs,"** Pyro said, nervously fretting.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Writing out those Christmas cards," **Engineer glared at the cards.

"**Hangovers!"** Demoman shouted in frustration.

"**Now why the hell are they blinking?!"** Soldier stamped his foot, glaring at the blinking lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree!**

**The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Batteries not included,"** Medic said, glaring at his Medi Gun.

"**No parking spaces,"** Sniper said, still driving in circles.

"**BUY ME SOMETHIN'!"** Scout shouted to no one in particular.

"**Get a job, you imbecile!" **Spy spat to some random homeless guy.

"**Onf, fffming mph ennlffs!"** Pyro wailed, pacing back and forth.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Yo-ho, sendin' Christmas cards!"** Engineer said, hand twitching.

"**Oh, geez, look at this!"** Demoman pointed at Pyro, who huffed in response.

"**One light goes out, they ALL go out!"** Soldier shouted, beyond frustrated.

**And finding a Christmas tree!**

**The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Stale TV specials,"** Heavy said, lazily flipping through TV channels.

"**Batteries not included,"** Medic said, glaring at his Medi Gun.

"**No parking spaces,"** Sniper sighed, still driving in circles.

"**SNIPES, I GOTTA GO! LEMME BORROW ONE OF YER JARATE JARS!"** Scout screamed to the Aussie.

"**Charities!" **Spy wailed in despair.

"**Snff mm miitph… Mey hnph herff," **Pyro mumbled, shaking his head.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Aw, hell, I don't even KNOW half these people!"** Engineer gaped at the list of people he needed to send Christmas cards to.

"**Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?"** Demoman asked Medic.

"**Get a flashlight! I blew a fuse!"** Soldier shouted.

**And finding a Christmas tree!**

**The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Singing Christmas carols,"** The Administrator and Miss Pauling spat at the same time.

"**Stale TV specials,"** Heavy said, lazily flipping through TV channels.

"**Batteries not included,"** Medic said, glaring at his Medi Gun.

"**No parking?!"** Sniper narrowed his eyes at a No Parking sign.

"**AUUUUGH! AUUUUGH!"** Scout cried.

"**Charities!"** Spy wailed in despair.

"**Gofff mph mnm dinph," **Pyro said, successfully burning the salad he was making.

**Five months of bills!**

"**I'm not sendin' 'em this year, that's it!"** Engineer stomped away from the cards, off to erect a dispenser.

"**Shut up, you!"** Demoman pointed a finger at Medic, who just rolled his eyes.

"**FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!"** Soldier yelled, angrily throwing the lights at Heavy.

**And finding a Christmas tree!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Have some Happy Holidays, folks!


End file.
